Cave of death or trust?
by yo wuz up
Summary: Yoh and his people are fighting in the red canyon Everone is all battered up. Yoh dissappears suddenly into a cave.Who is he with? pleas review rated for blood COMPLETE! R
1. Why worry?

**Strike! Clash of the Knight Ashcroft! Horohoro blocks with a Nipopo punch just in time to his right. Everyone of Yohs group moving in for the final kill of Zeke's henchmen that was protecting Zeke from Ren and Ryu that was not giving in. "Ryu! Strike for Jack I'll take care of the puppet!" screamed Ren. Ryu replied"Yes! I shall just dont you fail on me!" Ren yelled his allack combo. "Humf! Like I'll fail! Bason 100 furyoku! Rapid temple assalt!" Ryu"Yama tama Orochi!"**

**Yoh standing in the dust of the mouth of the cave with Admidamaru in a double medium waiting foe which was Zeke to emerge to Yoh fight him. Yoh just noticed something and has to note that he is weakning "Ugg! Man guys I'm running out of furyoku I can't last much longer guys!". Ren looks shocked but then notices that Yoh is drenched in blood and badley burned then Ryu and Anna and everyone else sees too also. "Yoh!...look out!" screamed Anna that saw no hope for her husband. Yoh looks behind and sees Ashcroft heading going full force at him trying to protect Zeke in a cave. "Yoh can't protect himself from all of his wounds!"Noted Ren just flicking off another Jack attack. Yoh then runs despretly into the mouth of the cave to reach Zeke before Zeke reached him. Foust then goes into Giant oversoul form Eliza and gives all the bad guys some anesthetic. Anna yells "good Foust now I'll seal there movement!". Suddendly all the bad guys fall down and a go limp in a lump. Horohoro looks at Ren and asked. "How you holding up buddy! Hey Ren!" Ren replied angerly "Ohh just shut the hell up! Horohoro! Its not like you are uninjured!"**

**"heh! it's not like i have a gashed shoulder I just have a lot of bruises ans cuts" Yelled Horohoro unknowingly that he was yelling. "Are you mocking me?" "mabe!" Ren replied calmly. "RRRRR!" Horohoro was getting irratated "Enough you two! Where is Yoh!" said Anna finally. Chocolove finally woke up "who?... Oh! Yoh to escape the blast from Kanna and ran into that cave but I think that he got hit and lost doulble spirit thinga mi gigi." "Yes Chocolove is quite right Master Yoh lost spirit control when he got hit but he is wrong on one thing. It was not Yoh's idea to go in the cave he mearly tripped and could not get his balance from his wounds. But I am to weak to follow him." said a distant voice in the fog." Everything had a moment of silence when they all realize something."Admiridamaru! If you here then Yoh is in the cave burned and bleeding alone!" said everyone!"**

_In the cave Yoh is huffing and huffing down the wet slimy cave. "Huff...Huff...Admirdamaru this cave is disgusting! Huh? Admiridamaru? Admiridamaru? WHA! I'm alone!" "You look tired come and sit near the fire." said a distant and friendly voice._


	2. Inside that cave

**"HA! Hahahahaha! THIS IS PERFECT THE EVIL DOING ZEKE IS GONE JUST AS THE IRON MAIDEN HAS PREDICTED! He is not with his bandits of evil so he must be dead!" Screamed Marco making all the X-laws back away slowly. "Be patient Marco for only I sense that he is not dead." Jeanne said calmly. "WHAT!" "He is hiding in the shadows but for taking Yoh into his cave with no spirit that Yoh has and Yoh is injured reather harshly I wonder how long Yoh will last in that cave Yoh has weakend a lot now is the time to destroy Yoh's friends and Zeke for they will never see Yoh or Zeke again they must be destroyed!" "yes."sadley replied Marco "Liserge I need of you to ..." "I understand." replied a sad Lyserg.**

**Meanwhile Ren,Anna,Ryu,Foust,Chocolove and Horohoro all prepare to enter the cave by cleaning there wounds. Horohoro Yells"Owwww! Man that stings get away from me!" You'll never heal right if you never clean it Horohoro!" Ren replied just as irritated from the sting "but but Anna it's kinda too tight what I mean ..." whimpered Ryu "no more excuses! Look at Chocolove he was brave!" ****Ryu looked at him and said,**"He...he is unconscience." Anna then tightened his bandage super tight ,"UMPF!" "OWWWWW!" 

**Yoh is still trying to think who is speaking to him Then he relizes "Wait a moment I am all alone none of my friends to cheer me on, give me strength, and not a burger stand for miles.(so hungry)" Yoh was complaining. He then fell to his knees unconscience . That mysterios voice then came again "You should get some rest although you are unconscience right? Ah well I will look after you."**

_"YOU!" All of Yohs group looked up over the cliff right whe they were ready to go in the cave. They all saw Liserge standing at the mouth of the cave. "You are faced with evil there for you all must be destroyed! Where are you hiding him the master mind Zeke!" "Whaaa!" Horohoro says. Anna says, "Liserge we do not hide our foes! What the hell is a beggar like you doing here?"_

**"I have come kill you your fates are doomed! Let this be the rein of the iron meiden Jeanne! CHLOE! BIG BANG BLITZ! Attack everyone and throw them away from the cave then strangle Horohoro!" Marco comes and calls, "Michel blade of sanction! Attack to cavern door so Zeke can never come out of the cave of trust!"**

**Meanwhile Zeke had grabbed his unconscience little brother and huld him over to a rock and Zeke started to treat his wounds for his dear little brother was badley wounded badley. The wounds were a large gash from Ashcroft and several large inuries. Zeke, replys to himself "Those girls are going to get a punishment for hurting him this bad. I wonder if there even alive lets see" He closes his eyes and looks outside.**

**To be continued...**

**Author note: please review and don't mind the name Zeke instead of Hao my brother likes the name Zeke better and this is his fanfiction. I just typed it. (the grammer sucks right?) I can only do script form type of story. **


	3. The cave of trust or death?

**Chapter 3 Sacrifice!**

**Hao Pov**

**I looked outside to see if the girls were even alive. The girls were down unconscious they had been hit by the X-laws pitiful attack and was dead. The stupid X-laws had killed every single one of his men only Yoh's pathetic friends stood but they were severally injured like Yoh but then as i looked closer they were attempted bandages though the blood was leaking through them.. But Yoh was worse. Ren Had Bad bloody cuts everywhere, Horo was drenched in blood from his open shoulder. And everywas just had bad cuts. They managed to give the X-laws some mighty bad wounds but they were still standing. I had to think for a moment then it hit me, "there is no-one left that I can be looked up to by, I had failed them all!" I was in shock that they were all gone I then realized that I may be weak from the spirit of fire being rejected by the great spirit but I still have the elements. I then stood up the spirit of fire spirit flame mode by my side when I began to walk toward the exit leaving Yoh by my fire with My white Poncho on when I felt something or someone pull my pants I turned to look at my sorry looked brother that was in Tears. "O..oni-k..kun don't leave I can help save my ... friends... oww.." His should then result wide open he then became blood soaked. "Yoh.. why would you be risking everything to protect your friends you are the true shaman king..." "No!" "What!" "You are the true shaman king its just that your heart is not pure enough to accept it. Y.. You just need to accept that you can't kill all the humans" "Yoh, I will not accept the great spirits" "ha.hao I" " I know Yoh" I started to walk over to him "You just wanted me to be happy didn't you. You just wanted to see me smile" "Yes" "well it would make m happy to see you accept the great spirits" Yoh "No! I will not unless... unless" "Unless?" "Unless you become my friend!" "what" I felt my eye twitching "you have to become someone like a true big brother!" "Fine but neither of us is going to get out of this cave looking like this here drink this" I reached behind my back grabbed some of my flesh ripped it open blooded my hand and cast a spell on the blood. "here this shall heal your wounds" "but its red is that your.. your ... blood?" "yes but I have put a spell on it so it shall heal your wounds it was meant for water or any liquid so you will have to do with blood." "Okay" I watched him drink it and go pale then all his wounds had closed and he was a blood stained I felt from him that all his furyoku had returned. "Lets go! Oni-kun!" "okay" I now felt burns forming al over my body i had not used that spell in a while and I had forgot that it needs practically all my furyoku at full strength. I felt that i was going i the negatives when I felt the ground leaving my feet Yoh Had picked me up!. "oni-kun how long has it been since ya have eaten! Your light!" "a days ago" "Oni-kun you are going to kill your self ...blah blah blah" I knew it I could no longer hear my brother talking to me all I could hear was blah blah I felt sick i had gone into the negatives of furyoku In a few minutes unless someone does something I'm going straight to HELL! "blah blah blah" I knew yoh was trying to tell me something pronely about my burns even my spirit of fire did not know what was going on I connected to my spirit of fire through my mind to say 'do not worry spirit of fire I am going to hell' I could see it starting to worry even more! Then I heared a little voice in my head that was small and squeaky it was the spirit of fire telling me not to give up. I saw the light of the outside of the cave I knew that the jig would be up everyone was going to see the black nasty burns that was forming at my lack of furyoku. Yoh then set me down and screamed at the X-laws and charged right at them straight on he went spirit of sword and celestial slash all at once he had killed the X-laws except for that bastard lyserg right in front on my eyes I was so proud of him!. I looked at the burned hands of myn and saw chains labeled 'welcome to hell' on them forming on my ankles also on my wrists my vision started the blur when my hearing completely annihilated but I now lost all feeling in my body I could have been stung by a bee and I would not feel it. Then i saw all of Yohs friends running up to me along with Yoh in deep shock when Lyserg used the last of the furyoku and shot at Yoh. The next thing I knew I had stood up so fast and blocked the bullet from Yoh and I had been shot in the heart! My hearing came back just for a moment when i heard Yoh's sad cry. "HAO!" my heart then fell into eternal darkness.**

**Yoh pov**

**"Hao! wake up wake up!" Ren "Yoh he sacrificed himself for you now go up there and become shaman king" "NO!" "What? Yelled an eccentric Horo!. "He did not keep his promise to be my brother or at least call me little brother or at least brother!" Ren was trying to calm me down cause I was shaking my lifeless older brother in my arms aimlessly. Ryu, "but master Yoh look at how the burns are formed on Hao!" I looked up and decided to look at my promise breaking brother and the burns formed on him 'Don't be get cocky little brother' I read and re-read the message and replied "cocky..." Foust replied something "I just returned from killing that Lyserg for killing Hao what do you want to do now Yoh-kun?" I slid my older brother's eyes closed and said, "I am going to become the shaman king!"**

**The end!**

**Man that was corny but who cares please review feel free to flame! **


End file.
